


The Prince & The Boy | One Shots

by Blackandgoldseries



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight (2016) - Freeform, collegeAU, collegeboy!erik, gay black love, moonlight x black panther, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackandgoldseries/pseuds/Blackandgoldseries





	1. Chapter 1

53\. Take off your shirt.  
~first time that Chi changes in front of Erik~

Chi spills some food on his shirt on accident and Erik notices. Chi doesn’t think it’s a big deal, the stain isn’t too big but Erik is a neat freak and hates stains.   
“Take off your shirt” Chi doesn’t hear Erik the first time since he’s still talking.   
“Take off your shirt”   
“Huh?”   
“take off your shirt, ima wash it real quick before you leave”  
Chi eyes him and then looks down at the stain he long forgot about from earlier. “It won’t take long” Chi gives in and takes off his shirt and Erik smiles, liking what he sees, biting his lip.   
“I would offer you a shirt, but I like you better without one” Erik smirks.   
“You not even tryna be subtle?”  
“Why beat around the bush?” He shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

72\. Are you really taking his side right now?  
Erik throws the controller down in anger. The finished game of 2K plays on the screen in the background. “Chi you see this shit?!?”

Khalil with a smug smile on his face yells. “Na na na, don’t call on ya man. He can’t help you now!”

Erik looks toward Chi with an expecting look. Chi shrugs his shoulders with a skeptical look. “Babe, I don’t know…it was a fair play.”

Silence. Erik looks at Chi in disbelief. “Are you really taking his side right now?” He shakes his head. “You supposed to have my back.”

Khalil cackles in the background, he slaps his knee. “Ha haaaaaa nigga! You lost and even ya man know it!”

Erik is mad. “Khalil, shut the fuck up. And you,” He turns towards Chi. “no dick for a week.”

Chi’s jaw drops. Erik storms out the room. “Babe! Why you gotta be like that?!” He gets up and follows behind him. “Why do I gotta get no dick just cause you trash at 2K?”


	3. Chapter 3

32\. I thought you didn’t like cats? :)  
T’Challa is his normal charming self when he meets Chi for the first time and Chi is taken aback. He knew he’d be nervous meeting Erik’s family but T’Challa is an actual king and he’s fine too.

Chi is smiling a little too hard for Erik’s liking. He rolls his eyes when T’Challa offers to accompany them on their tour so that Chi will get the “full” experience. “We good T.”

Chi looks towards Erik. “Let him come babe, it’ll be fun.” T’Challa smiles at the way Erik melts under Chi’s tone. Happy to see the look of love in his cousins eyes.

Erik closes his eyes and nods and Chi resumes his conversation with T’Challa.

Erik shakes his head. He loves this man too much. He watches as Chi and T’Challa walk ahead of him and he mutters, “I thought you didn’t like cats.”


	4. Chapter 4

#5 “I heard a noise”  
Chi walks into the kitchen and he’s like “why are you up?” Erik’s eyes are comically wide “I heard a noise” Chi tries to hide a laugh “babe you’re just paranoid” Erik looks dejected. Chi goes “awww my baby, come on,” he takes a bowl out of Erik’s hands and replaces it with his own “I’ll protect you”


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s spoiled rotten”  
They are chillin with Khalil and Bryson and they are talking about plans for Erik’s bday. Erik wants to turn tf up. Chi is like “really? You sure you don’t want to just chill at home? I can make it worth your while” leaning down to kiss his neck. Erik will not be deterred.  
“Mmmmm nope. We are going to go out and have a good time, then you can have your way with me at home. Nice try though.” Erik says getting up, placing a kiss on Chi’s forehead before walking away toward the kitchen.

Khalil and Bryson are just sitting there watching them with matching grins.

“Ya boy is spoiled rotten”


	6. Chapter 6

54.Why's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

____  
Chi comes home and Erik is sitting on the couch with Kendall and she's crying and erik is trying to console her. "what happened?"   
Erik looks up at him and is like "she's pregnant" pointing to the pregnancy test on the table. Chi walks over and looks down at the positive test.

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone..." Chi says softly. Kendall shoots a nervous glance at Erik, "well it wasn't planned..."  
Chi looks between the two of them, "what the hell is going on?"  
"Well Chi..." Erik says clearing his throat, "aint no easy way to this...but it might be mine"  
"I-Im sorry?"  
It is dead silent in the room before Erik and Kendall start CRACKING UP.   
"NIGGA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wh-What the hell did you just say?" Erik can't believe the words just left Chi's mouth.

"Erik baby please, don't make me say it again..."

"oh im sorry, was that hard for you to say?! Well imagine how hard it was to hear! You cheated on me so forgive me if I don't give a fuck about your feelings"

Chi can't do anything but hang his head in shame. It was one drunken mistake. One that was going to ruin him and Erik. 

"You know, you just as bad as Sean."

Chi's head snaps up towards Erik. He knows that Erik's hurt, but did he really have to put him on the same level as Sean?

"Out of all people, you chose that nigga?" Erik let out a sardonic chuckle, "I guess you just don't learn."

Chi goes to attempt to explain himself, but Erik doesn't want to hear it.

"Get out."


	8. Chapter 8

Erik is kissing down Chi's neck as they lay on the bed. They'd been "studying" for only 30 minutes and already Erik was distracted. Chi ducks his head "Babe pleeeease stop. We gotta finish this." Erik ignores him and keeps going. Chi is close to losing his resolve but he knows if he doesn't study he won't be prepared for the test tomorrow.

"Babe be serious for two minutes. Please." Chi's tone is kinda harsh and Erik stops. He moves to the other end of the bed and pulls his laptop in his lap. "Babe..." no answer from Erik.  
Erik just sits there suddenly focused staring at his laptop. "Oh so now you not talking to me?" Chi moves closer and puts his face against Erik's. "I love youuuu." Erik still doesn't answer. Chi smacks his lips. "Alright bet." He moves back to his side of the bed and gets focused in his own studies.

Erik finally takes his attention off of his computer to look over at Chi, he smiles. "That's what yo ass get"


	9. Chapter 9

I had a dream about you.

____  
They're sitting down, waiting for class to start and Erik just looks over at Chi and says "I had a dream about you last night."

Chi turns to him, eyebrows raised,"What was I doing in this dream?"

 

Erik gives him a smirk that tells him it was something dirty, when in reality, it was Erik dreaming of doing some domestic shit with Chi. Cooking, grocery shopping, etc.

Chi's blushing like a motherfucker and if it were visible, he'd blush even harder.  
But he's been around Erik a lot lately so he hits him with "Well, let me know if you want to make your dreams a reality."

Erik is SHOOKETH because Chi didn't really know what the dream was about, but was down for what Erik made it seem like. And he hopes that one day he can make his dream a reality


	10. Chapter 10

*smutty 

That nigga had been trying to text Chi again. Erik was beyond pissed but not at Chi. Did this nigga really think that he could just try and get at his man like that? Erik needed to let him know what it was immediately.

Chi is clawing at the sheets as he bounces on Erik's dick and Erik has an idea. He stops meeting Chi's thrusts and grabs his phone. Chi whimpers and Erik rubs his ass and whispers "I'm coming baby, hold on." He opens snapchat and as he picks his pace back up he starts recording.

Mesmerized by the sight of Chi taking all of him through the phone he moans out, "Goddamn you take this dick so well baby."

He palms at Chi, pulling at his cheek to show how much he's stretching him. "Who does this ass belong to?" Chi answers him with a long moan. "I wanna hear you baby. This ass belong to Daddy? Hm?"

Chi's eyes are clenched shut as he tries to get out the words. "It's-FUCK. It's...it's all yours, Daddy." Chi turns his head to look at him and that's when he sees Erik's phone. "Are you recording? Erik what the-" Chi doesn't get to finish his question, Erik deciding to start thrusting again....hard.

"That nigga wanna hit ya phone up, so I'm just gone let him know that you good where you at.” He brings the phone up higher to get Chi's back in the video as well. "You are good where you at right?" Erik asks, changing his angle so he is right up against Chi's prostate. 

Chi lets out a long moan. "Eri-shit." he whimpers as Erik somehow manages to go deeper. "Erik, no. Delete it." 

"He wanna slide in ya DMs so he can watch me slide this dick in ya ass." Erik's flips the camera to front facing. His free hand wraps around the front of Chi's throat and he pulls him back into a kiss with nothing but tongue. "Tell him who daddy is." 

"Shit. Please." A high pitched moan falls from Chi's lips. 

Erik pulls him back further and bites at his neck, the camera focused on their faces. "Tell him baby," he thrusts deep and sits there swiveling his hips. "Who's daddy?"

"You are." Chi's voice is barely heard as he strains out the words. Erik turns his head and smiles at the camera. He stops the video, sends it, and tosses the phone to the side.


	11. Chapter 11

So they are at Erik's place, Chi is super sore and tired  
he's trying to take a nap. Erik keeps messing with him and eventually Chi just snaps at him. "C'mon Chi," Erik says as he pokes at Chi's sides. "Chill, Erik"  
"Aw, don't be like that. I haven't seen you all day and this is what I get?" he continues to joke.   
Chi sighs tiredly, "I just want to rest."  
Erik is still messing with Chi trying to get him to wake up. "I said I'm tired."  
Erik still thinks Chi is playing and almost pushes him off the bed. Not on purpose. He just forgot his strength for a sec. "Erik!"  
"wake uppppp"  
"Yo, what the fuck is your problem?!"  
Erik is taken aback  
"Can you just leave me alone?! Damn."  
Chi walks away, mumbling "Why you always gotta play and shit?" Erik leaves him alone eventually and Chi's finally able to get his post practice nap in.   
Erik wakes him up afterwards with food as a peace offering along with kisses and a massage.


	12. Chapter 12

"The stars look especially lovely tonight." we changed this around a bit. 

Long after the sun dipped below the mountains, Chi and Erik still sat at the edge of the cliff. They'd sat in peaceful silence, watching as the colors of dusk slowly faded away, taking the remaining warmth with it and leaving behind a slight chill. Their silence extended as their fingers interlocked and a full moon appeared, stars twinkling alongside it's bright glow. 

The light of the moon caresses Chi's face and Erik is entranced. He'd spent a lot of time coming up here alone, bringing Chi felt like a final piece fitting perfectly into his heart. 

He could feel his fathers presence in the wind, the way it softly flows around them, almost like a blessing. He knows this is the man he'll marry. Bringing Chi's hand up to his lips, he kisses the knuckle of each finger. His lips fall on Chi's ring finger last, lingering there for a second. 

Chi smiles shyly at Erik. "The stars look beautiful tonight." 

"Yeah," Erik says putting Chi's hand down into his lap. He sighs and looks out over the horizon. "You know, my dad always told me he would bring me to see this." 

Staying silent, Chi nods. It was rare that Erik mentioned his deceased father. 

"He never got to. Thank you for sharing this with me." Erik wraps an arm around Chi's shoulders, hugging him as close as he possibly could. Tears form in his eyes, the wind blows again and brings the familiar smell of vanilla black and milds hits his nose. Tucking his head into Chi's neck he smiles. "He would've loved you."


	13. Chapter 13

"I could never leave you, I love you too much!"

 

___  
Chi follows behind Erik into the apartment. "Are you going to say anything?" Erik purses his lips and keeps walking. His shoulders are tense, movements jolted as he makes his way into the bedroom. "Erik." Chi calls out. Erik continues to ignore him.

Leaning against the entry to the bedroom, Chi's chest deflates and he sighs. "Alright, you know what?" I'm not about to do this shit with you." He turns around and walks back to the door. "I'm out."

Erik hears the door slam closed and quickly loses his steam. The fire from before dissipates and is replaced with a chilling loneliness. He hadn't wanted Chi to actually leave.

Chi doesn't come back until hours later, the apartment is dark and quiet. He finds Erik laying on his side of the bed. Laying down behind him, he wraps his arms around his middle, putting his head in the crook of his neck. 

Refusing to turn around Erik says, "You left. I hate when you do that shit. It feels like you aint coming back." His voice is soft, barely heard even though the room is silent. Chi sighs and kisses his neck. He lifts his head and turns Erik to face him. 

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to," Erik doesn't meet his eyes, a pout forming on his full lips. "Hey," Chi gives him a tender kiss. "I love you too damn much. I will always come back. I promise." 

He kisses him again, this time harder, more desparate. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Erik mumbles against Chi's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chi walks into a dark apartment, the only light coming from the tv in the living room. Erik is laid out on the couch, tears falling from his eyes. Not wanting to startle him, Chi puts his keys down. "Babe..." he says in a soothing voice. Erik sniffles in response. 

Chi walks to the couch, sitting next to Erik and looking at the tv as credits roll on the screen. Erik stays facing forward. "H-he didn't make it. He was such a good boy." 

Chi rubs at Erik's back. "Who died, babe?" 

Erik sniffles and leans into Chi's touch. "M-Marley." Chi's eyebrows furrow, he continues rubbing at Erik's back soothingly. 

"It's alright...it's okay. Marley is in a better place.." Chi comforts. He has got to watch this movie.


	15. Chapter 15

It's the middle of the night. Erik's head lays on Chi's chest, their legs are entangled under the sheets. Problem is Chi is having a hard time breathing. The storm is loud, the wind assaults the windows, and the rain hits the ground hard outside. "Erik." Chi says, he tries to move him off of his chest but Erik snuggles deeper. "Erik." His voice is firm, he taps at Erik's arm.

"Hmm?" Erik doesn't open his eyes when he responds, he keeps his arms wrapped tightly around Chi's middle.

"Move."

"No."

Chi kisses his teeth. "Move, please." He drags it out in a whine.

"No. You're really soft." Chi melts at that but as soon as he does another bout of thunder shakes the house and his body shivers with fright. "Erik, please move."

Feeling the tremble in Chi's body Erik finally lifts his head to look at Chi. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry." He moves off of Chi and positions himself against the headboard. "C'mere."

Chi shakes his head, a rumble of thunder comes softer this time, but still startles Chi. "There's a thunderstorm and I know you're scared. C'mere," He says softly, patting at the side of him. "I'll protect you."

Chi moves closer to Erik, lying down and putting his head on Erik's stomach. He closes his eyes as another rumble rolls through the apartment. Erik rubs at his shoulders and places a kiss on his head.


	16. Chapter 16

021: "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"  
(We changed up the wording, but same idea)

 

____  
Erik is lounging on the bleachers at the track field when he hears them.

"You see #6? He fine as hell." 

"Aint he though? That ass....I wonder if he got a girl, shit I'm tryna get chose"

Erik can't help but let out a small chuckle at that. To be fair they were right. His boyfriend was sex personified. The strong, lean legs...the rock hard abs...and that ass... Erik bites his lip in lust just thinking about it. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he see's Chi headed his way.

"Hey babe" Chi greets with a smile, leaning down for a kiss. Before Chi can pull away, Erik deepens the kiss. He reaches around and grabs Chi's ass giving it a nice squeeze. He hears Chi's surprised moan and pulls away with a sharp gin.

"What was that for?" Chi asks, slightly breathless.

"Had to show em who this ass belongs to" Erik explains, smacking said ass.

Chi's eyebrows raise in question, "Show who?"

"Don't worry bout it" Erik says, giving him one final kiss. "Let's go. Im starving"

Chi rolls his eyes, letting it go. Erik stands up, throwing his arm around Chi's shoulders. As they make their exit, Erik looks over his shoulder and throws the two girls a wink. 

The stunned open mouthed looks on the girl's faces has Erik cracking up the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

086: "I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."💕💕💕

____

Erik walks in the house to the sound of loud cries. Rushing to the nursery he finds Chi there on the floor with his head in his hands. He goes over to the cribs, immediately attempting to quiet both babies with coos. "Babe...what happened?" 

Chi looks up at Erik who is now holding both babies. "I couldn't tell who was who." He sniffles. "I didn't know how to comfort them because I couldn't tell them apart." A tear falls down his face. "What kind of dad am I?" 

Erik bounces the twins in his arms looking towards both of them with a loving look. Once they quiet down he sits in the rocking chair beside Chi. "Don't say that. You're a great dad." He rocks back and forth in the chair. "I knew it was a mistake to get them matching clothes."

Chi rubs at his eyes and rests his head on Erik's leg. He looks up at him, his heart swelling with love. "No more matching outfits."

Erik looks down at him and smiles brightly. "No more matching outfits."


	18. Chapter 18

"I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says 'Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo'"

Chi sees the note and can't help but smile. Erik is such a dork. He picks up the nerf gun and slowly opens the door. He peeks his head in, surveying the entryway. No sign of his boyfriend. 

He walks in quietly shutting the door behind him. He drops his backpack and crouches down to the floor. "Eriiiiiik, Im hooooome" silence. Chi stays still, listening for any noise that could indicate where his boyfriend was. 

He makes his way into the kitchen, finding it empty. He's making his way towards the back of the apartment when he hears "Welcome Home Baby. How was your day?" The voice coming from their bedroom.

Chi leans against the wall outside the room. "It was good. Tiring. A nice home cooked meal would make it better. What are you making me?" Erik lets a disbelieving laugh. 

"Now you know my ass don't cook. Nice try though." 

Chi decides to go with the element of surprise and quickly turns towards the doorway, weapon at the ready. He's met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a confident grin. "Gotcha." They both are just staring at each other, guns pointed at the other's chest. 

"Would you really shoot me my love?" Erik asks. 

"For a home cooked meal?" Chi says with a wide grin, "without question."


	19. Chapter 19

020: "You look incredible in that." and 022: "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."

 

______

Erik walks out of the bathroom, putting on his favorite chain. Chi who is sitting on the bed, lets out a low whistle. 

"Damn."

Chi gets off the bed to stand behind Erik. He looks him up and down and shakes his head. "Who you lookin this good for?" Chi asks, brushing his nose along Erik's neck. god he smelled good.

Erik smiles, leaning into Chi's touch. "Nobody."

"Nobody?" He places a soft kiss behind Erik's ear, then whispers. "You sure about that?"

Chi reaches a hand around to grip at the bulge protruding from Erik's lower half. "My dick says otherwise." Erik takes in a sharp breath at the pressure.

"Chi..watch yourself." Despites his words he closes his eyes and rocks his hips backwards, feeling Chi's own erection. 

"Nah.." Chi says. He unbuttons then unzips Erik's pants, putting one hand down the front of his boxer briefs. "I can't control myself when you looking," he rolls his thumb around Erik's tip, "This. Damn. Good." each word comes after a kiss to the side of Erik's face. 

"Shit." Erik moans, his head rolls back onto Chi's shoulder. 

Chi pauses. He kisses at Erik's neck again. "You sure you wanna go out?"


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so they are at Chi's place. They are still in the beginning of their courtship. They're lounging on the couch, watching tv, conversation flowing easily between them. Chi reaches for his drink when the power goes out.

"what the hell?"

"Ooooh what'd you do?"  
Chi kisses his lips, rolling his eyes at Erik. "Nigga shut up"

Erik laughs as he gets up off the couch, walking towards the window. "Looks like everyone's shit went out. Good to know you just aint pay to shit"

"So you got jokes" Chi says, carefully making his way towards the kitchen. He knows he has a flashlight somewhere in one of these drawers. He's rummaging through looking for the flashlight when he feels a warm presence behind him

"Let me help you look" Erik's deep voice in his ear making his heart race.  
Chi lets out a low chuckle. "Look at you trying being helpful. Thats a first."

Erik is so close, Chi can feel his chest brushing against his back when he laughs in response. "You know me..."

Erik reaches both arms around chi, effectively trapping him against the counter. His hands brushing against Chi's as he "searches" for this flashlight.  
The energy between them is electric  
Chi is hyperaware of Erik's body against his

Erik's not even looking for the flashlight anymore, neither is Chi. They are both frozen in the moment, neither of them wanting to spoil it.  
Erik leans down slowly, rubbing his nose along the side of Chi's neck.  
Chi closes his eyes leaning into his touch.  
He feels a hands cup his chin, tilting it up slightly.  
"Can I kiss you?" Erik asks, lips hovering above Chi's. Chi can feel Erik's breath on his face.  
"Ye-" before Chi can answer, the lights pop back on.  
Erik goes to kiss Chi anyway.  
Chi tenses up, ready to pretend nothing happened. Erik has other plans. He turns Chi around pressing him against the counter. Leaning down capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  
Once Erik pulls away he's smirking down at Chi  
"About damn time"  
Chi just rolls his eyes, pulling Erik down for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck." Changed it up a bit yet again. 

 

_____

Erik tries to cook for Chi for the umpteenth time. In the past he's tried to cook Mac & cheese, somehow he over cooked the noodles and burnt the cheese. He's made him steak that literally almost broke a window. The one time he tried chicken Alfredo the Alfredo was just milk, and then the most recent meal he tried to make was shrimp scampi that chi couldn't even chew. 

Tonight, Erik decides to try out some brownies. He's thinking "simple enough right? Chi loves them and maybe baking is my calling." Turns out, baking is not his calling. The brownies come out as bricks, so hard you could lay the foundation to a house with them.

 

Erik leaves them out on the counter and when Chi comes home he sees them. He goes to pick one up and they're heavy as fuck. So he puts it down and shakes his head with a small smile. He loves that Erik won't stop trying. It's a testament to their relationship.

When he goes to the bedroom he finds Erik laying in the bed watching tv. He smiles brightly somehow falling more in love with this man, despite his cooking abilities. 

Erik looks up at him and shrugs "I tried." Chi walks to the bed and climbs onto Erik straddling him. 

"I saw." He says as he cups Erik's face. He brings him into a soft kiss. "I love you." Erik closes his eyes, his dimples appear. "But Babe," Erik's eyes open at Chi's serious tone. "Please stop trying to cook for me. You suck." Erik kisses his teeth, pushing Chi off of him and Chi lets out a bark of laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Erik just got home from a long ass day. Practice was BRUTAL. All he wants right now is a nice hot shower. He makes his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He strips out of his clothes, stepping under the water.

"FUCK!" The water is FREEZING. I know this nigga ain't use up all the hot water again.

"CHIRON!" 

Chi runs in, "what? Everything okay?"

"No, nigga. Everything is NOT okay."

"IF YO ASS USE UP ALL THE DAMN HOT WATER ONE MO TIME YO ASS IS GON BE CELIBATE. NO ASS. NO DICK. NO HEAD. NOTHIN!"

"aight, damn! My bad!" 

"Don't try me negro. Do it again and yo black ass is on the couch!"

Chi walks out of the bathroom, mumbling under his breath. "Ain't even that deep damn..."

"What was that?!" Erik called out, peaking his head out from behind the curtain. 

"Nothing!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chi and Erik are in bed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. It had been a long day. Their eyes have been closed for maybe 10 minutes when their bedroom door creaks open. Chi opens his eyes, watching his daughter make her way over to them. 

"What's wrong bug?"

"My tummy hurts really bad Daddy"

"awww does it? Come here." Chi says patting the bed. Kairi climbs in the bed, crawling over Chi, making herself comfortable between her daddies.The movement had woken Erik up. He turns over, noticing the extra body. He looks at Chi, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Your daughter has a tummy ache, Mr "Let her have a second cupcake" Erik just rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around his daughter's waist, kissing her hair. 

"They were really good cupcakes..." Erik mumbles, drifting back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

"I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?"

 

___

Chi comes from getting out the shower to go to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed. On his way there he see's a little makeshift bed on the couch."I know this nigga not...babe!"

He walks into the bedroom to find Erik sitting on the bed unbothered."Erik. why is there a blanket and pillow on the couch?"

"Why don't you ask Bowser how he feels? You left his ass stranded on rainbow road somewhere."

Chi smacks his lips. "Nigga, really?" He waits for Erik to respond but Erik stays silent. 

Laughing at how petty Erik's being, Chi crawls on the bed and Erik cuts his eyes at him. Chi pouts at him. "You really gone put me on the couch cause I beat you at mario kart?"

Erik purses his lips. "I made you a bed in the living room. Gone head now."

Chi makes himself comfortable on the bed. "i ain't going no where cause you a sore ass loser."


	25. Chapter 25

"Can I steal one of the grooms for a dance?" Says a woman, breaking Chi and Erik out of their conversation. Erik hides his shock well when he sees who the voice belongs to. He gives Chi a kiss and a reassuring nod. 

"Sure." He keeps his distance and leads her to the dance floor. 

He holds her at a respectable distance as they dance. "Bianca...what are you doing here?"

She smiles at him. "I heard rumors that the Erik Stevens was jumping the broom. Had to see for myself who the lucky lady was. So imagine my surprise when I saw that fine ass nigga standing next to you at the alter."

A small smile crosses his face at the mention of Chi and he looks down. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding Erik?" His head pops up at the question. He pauses for a second, trying to find the words. 

"Didn't think you wanted to come...haven't really talked much since we both left for college."

Bianca nods in understanding, "Life got in the way for both of us E. I always knew you would make someone happy someday. He's a lucky man, your husband."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Erik says, looking over at his husband. He smiles goofily at the sight of Chi dancing with Shuri. His eyes well with happy tears, his heart wants to burst with love.


	26. Chapter 26

They are singing TeachMe x Musiq Soulchild. One of Kendall's favorite songs. She is singing in her own little world, and Chi joins her. She looks at him in surprise, she didn't know he could sing. once Kendall notices Chi singing she stops to listen and when he looks up at her he gets all shy and she's like "no i wanna hear you sing, keep going." 

When they reach the end of the chorus Kendall is like "well alright now! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Chi rolls his eyes, shrugging. 

"What else are you gonna sing for me? Can you give me some 90s Jodeci realness?" 

She starts singing Come and Talk to Me They are both cracking up at this point, Chi joins in again and Audrey has to tune them both out. That's how they spend they rest of their evening, joking around singing loud as hell, it's become their thing every time they're together whether it's at the bookstore or they're hanging out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chi hears a knock on the door. He opens it to a sullen Erik. He lets him in without a word. But then Erik just stands there. He'd had a long ass day, filled with nothing but wrong turns and he just needed Chi.   
Chi asks him what he's doing there, not in a mean way, but in a what do you need way. and erik hugs him. he gives him a peck on the lips.  
"im here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses. hold me?" and without asking any questions or saying anything at all Chi leads him to the couch and he holds him. He makes sure every part of their bodies are touching and he holds erik for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chi seems like the type that would forget to turn his phone off silent and we all know Erik don't have no chill #29 You know when your phone buzzes, it means I'm trying to talk to you, right?

 

_____

Erik is pacing back and forth in his apartment "This nigga don't know how to answer his phone now? Sprint went out of business all of a sudden?"   
in reality, Chi is knocked out, he likes to go to sleep early. This time he fell asleep earlier than normal after a long day and Erik hasn't heard from him since. Erik's steady blowing his phone up but he can't hear it. He put it on silent.

Erik decides to pull up since Chi can't answer.   
Chi's waken up by hard ass banging at the door  
He opens the door lookin irritated as hell  
His eyes soften slightly once he sees it's Erik, but he's still irritated.   
"Why you knockin on my door like you the police?" Erik almost forgets why he came over as he stares at Chi's frame, eyes trailing from his abs down to his boxer briefs. He's brought back to reality when Chi clears his throat. "Why you ain't answering your phone?"  
".....nigga.....what?"  
"i been texting and calling you, Chi."

"I was sleep, why are you even up? it's 3 in the morning E"  
Erik's going off on a little rant about Chi not answering his phone   
"I was worried. What if something happened?" and Chi's just looking like really nigga?   
"Nigga... you know i'm sleep by this time. now what was the real reason you came over?"  
"To check on you, why else?"  
"You got one more time to lie" Erik smacks his teeth. Chi yawns and rubs his eyes.   
"You gon let me in or what?"  
"You tryna spend the night or something?" Chi looks up at Erik, smirking. he already knows what's up...Erik is a big ass baby. he just missed his baby. Erik moves Chi's hand from his eyes to stop him from rubbing them.

Erik pulls Chi into him and holds him close till they finally go back to bed.   
They cuddle until they fall asleep, Chi before Erik. Erik just stares at Chi for a while.   
Erik kisses Chi's forehead before finally falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chi tends to leave his clothes at Erik’s place a lot so one day Erik was cleaning up, and saw one of Chi’s shirts and decided to wear it around the house. Chi comes over one day after class, It takes Chi a minute to realize that Erik’s wearing his shirt. He keeps thinking Why does that shirt look familiar?

Chi’s just staring at the shirt and Erik catches his attention, “Why you keep looking at me like that?”

“Nigga….are you wearin my shirt?”

Erik looks down at the shirt he’s wearing and gives a shrug, “Yeah, and?”

“what’s up you with wearing my clothes? i can never find my shit when i’m here”

“That’s cause you leave your shit everywhere. I wouldn’t have your clothes if you picked them up.”

“Well sometimes I’m too preoccupied to pick them up.”

Erik just looks at Chi, “nigga you too busy to get your clothes off the floor? Whatchu busy with, Chi?” Chi just gives Erik a look “You know what I be busy with.”

“nah i don’t know, tell me”

“What’s the reason my clothes are off in the first place?”

Erik starts smirking and sits back before laughing. “Just pick yo shit up, nigga. Most of the time you can still walk after, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”


	30. Chapter 30

134  
Erik has had way too many drinks at a party, he pre-gamed with his friends and got even drunker at the party. Everything was going well until he starts a petty fight with a random nigga in the crowd who bumps into him due to the limited space of the venue. He punches the dude, and he ends up with bruised knuckles and a really bad hangover the next day.

Chi drags him out of the party and lets him sleep the rest of the night but when the morning comes, he decides to have some fun.

“baby what happened?”

“You not being able to hold your liquor is what happened.”

“man what, i can hold my liquor. what the fuck happened to my hand?”

“Check your snap,” Chi dismisses. Erik kisses his teeth and reaches for his phone feeling discomfort with every movement.

Erik checks his snap, he’s mad at himself and Chi just looks at him, “that’s what happened. You embarrassed me.” 

“Was I really that drunk?”

Chi mocks him and smacks his lips “Obviously, nigga”

Erik rolls his eyes, “man leave me alone” he lays back down and turns his phone off

“Leave you al—Nigga, you punched someone in the face. Multiple times”

“Chi... move out of my face” Erik groans and throws the covers over his head, trying to find comfort on the couch.

Chi keeps his composure, but he decides to get petty. he’s wants to teach him a lesson about getting too drunk and acting out.

Erik is trying to sleep and Chi is like “you want some breakfast?” Erik gags at the thought. “hell no.”

“you look like you need some breakfast.” he gets up and goes past the fridge to the cabinet to grab a pot and a skillet and the noise starts.

Walking into the kitchen thinking Oh he wanna act up? i got his ass.

Erik’s pissed and walks into the kitchen, wondering what is going on. “Yo, what the fuck is you DOIN?”

Chi’s standing there laughing, “fixing breakfast. I thought you would want a nice meal after burning all those calories from acting a fool last night”

“im going back to sleep, you trippin”

“Sweet dreams, babe.” Chi says as he’s still banging pots and pans

Just when he’s about to fall back to sleep, he hears the pots and pans again. “Chi shut up”

“I had to”

“You ain’t have to do nothing”

“and you ain’t have to punch ol dude” Chi bangs the pot one more time before he puts them up for good.


	31. Chapter 31

Chi goes to the bookstore to get some studying done while he’s up for the night, but he’s having the hardest time keeping his eyes open. Audrey’s concerned about him and he won’t tell her what’s wrong so she calls Erik over to see if he can get him to speak.

Erik finds him with his head on a table.

“Chiron, wake up baby. i’m taking you home”

“is he ok?” Audrey asks Erik who’s now holding Chi’s sleepy self . “Are you sick, Chi?” She asks and he shakes his head no.

“I’m good,” Chi mumbles sleepily, “I gotta…study.” He buries his face in Erik’s side and Erik rubs his back.

“Nah you can’t even keep your eyes open, i’m driving you home. i’m mad you even drove today knowing you this tired”

“Take care of him E.” Audrey says as he finally gets Chi to get up and get his things together. “I will, ma. don’t worry”  
“Take care Chi, i love you.”  
“Love you too” he mumbles in to her shoulder as he hugs her.

Erik drags Chi to his car and as soon as Erik gets in the drivers seat and turns the car on, Chi is out like a light.

Once they get back to Erik’s place, they sit in the driveway for a minute. “Chi, we at home. you gotta get up so you can get in bed”

Chi just mumbles something incoherent and turns toward the window

“Chi?” Erik reaches over and unbuckles Chi’s seatbelt “I ain’t carrying your ass inside.”

Chi whines, “get up baby boy” Erik gets out to open Chi’s door. he just stands there til Chi gets up

Chi drags himself out of the car and makes his way inside Erik’s apartment. He had just enough strength to make it to the bedroom and take off his shoes and pants. Then he just collapses on the bed.

“what’s up with you, talk to me” Erik sits by Chi, Chi moves to lay his head on Erik’s lap

“I haven’t slept in four days.” Erik’s eyes damn near pop out of his head. “Four days?!”

“why you ain’t tell me that you having problems sleeping?”

“I didn’t wanna bother you.”

“nigga you mean to tell me you’ve been out here exhausted for four days and didn’t want to bother me? you’ve been driving around sleepy as hell, can’t even keep your eyes open. something could’ve happened to you.”

“I’m fine.” Chi can barely get the words out before he falls right back sleep. Erik decides to let him be and watch something on the tv until Chi wakes up

once Chi wakes up a few hours later, Erik’s ready to talk about why he hasn’t been sleeping cause he’s concerned. “what’s going on with you baby?”

“I’ve just been busy.”

Erik gives him a long look, “That ain’t it. Wanna try again and tell me what’s really goin on?”

“i’m stressed out. school got me stressed and track has me tired but i can’t sleep cause i keep overthinking about everything I just can’t get my mind to shut off”

Erik runs his hands over Chi’s waves, “you know you can tell me anything so i’m kinda hurt you ain’t tell me. but since it’s the weekend, ima make sure you get some rest and ima take care of you. sound good?”

Chi gives him a small nod, slightly reverting to the timid boy he once was before, but Erik won’t allow it. “Hey,” he tips Chi’s chin up with his finger, “I’m always gonna be here for you. Don’t forget that.”

“i hear you” Chi yawns. “I love you.”

“I love you too”


	32. Chapter 32

Okay so Chi’s noticed that Erik’s been a little distant lately. Not picking up his phone as often, leaving him on read, always busy. Chi begins to think that he did something wrong, so he tries to surprise Erik at his house with his favorite food or whatever and is ready to watch Erik’s favorite movies with him. He shows up at Erik’s door with a bag a food and a cutesy smile on his face. “Surprise!” He says with a small voice, “I brought your favorite. Thought we could watch a couple movies together and chill.”

Erik’s smile barely reaches his eyes as he greets Chi. “Thanks babe.”

He doesn’t move to invite Chi in so they both stand there awkwardly. “Can I come in or???”

“Oh! Yeah,come in.” He doesn’t let Chi walk ahead like he normally does. Instead, he rushes inside and leaves Chi to follow behind

The ring is sat in its black box, open for the whole world to see and glistening in the sliver of sunlight from Erik’s open window. Curtains whatever. Almost asking to be found by an oblivious Chi.

Erik scoops up the box quickly right before Chi enters the room and hides it behind his back, “what are you hiding?”

“Nothin. Don’t worry about it.”

Chi let’s it slide for now and while he goes to the bathroom, Erik hides the box in the closet.

While Chi is doing his business, Erik runs to his room and gets down one of his old shoe boxes. He puts the ring in there and is about to put it back at the top of the closet when he hears Chi calling his name. In a rush and slightly frightened by the sound he throws the box to the top of the closet.

“Erik, where are you?”

“in my room” Chi walks in shirtless and in some basketball shorts. that’s definitely a reason to put a ring on it

That’s what going through Erik’s head as Chi walks in. “What’re you doing?”

He changes the subject. “You brought food didn’t you? We should eat it before it gets cold.”

They’re sitting on the couch watching the movie. OPPOSITE ends, mind you. Chi keeps stealing glances at Erik but Erik’s eyes are glued to the screen. Chi can tell that he’s purposely not looking at him

Chi grabs the remote and pauses the tv. “Are you mad at me?”

Erik’s confused “What? No, why would I be mad at you?”

Chi looks unsure of himself.

“You’ve been…distant lately. Like you don’t want me around.”

Erik gives him a nice long kiss, pouring all of his love into it, taking his hand and say “I always want you around.”


	33. Chapter 33

Chi is showing Erik a video on his phone and a notification pops up, Erik decides to be childish and takes his phone when his phone starts ringing. He tries to mimic Chi’s voice but he ain’t that good. One of Chi’s teammates is calling him about a team dinner in an hour.

“Hello” he tried for a deep ass voice. It’s doesn’t work. Chi rolls his eyes. “Uh…Chi?” His teammate is hella confused.

“What’s good?” Chi gets up and tries to get his phone, but Erik pushes him out of the way. 

His teammate knows somethings up but just rolls with it “Um, me and the boys were gonna hang out later. Wanna come?”

Chi looks at Erik and shakes his head no, Erik turns around “yeah man what time?”

Chi just falls back on the couch, arms falling on his lap in dismay. “This nigga,” he grumbles under his breath.

“we meeting up around 8” His teammate goes, and Erik’s like aight bet before hanging up. “Can you give me my phone?”

Erik hands it over with a mischievous smile on his face like a little kid that just did something bad, “Here you go.”

“i really can’t stand you”

“i love you too baby boy, now gon get ready cause y’all going to some team dinner at 8” Chi gets up to grab some water and before he can leave the room, Erik smacks his ass

“That’s the last time you gon get to touch my ass for a while, so I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Why you gotta act like that?”

“act like what? you the one being childish”

Erik pulls Chi back to him once he comes back in the room, “I’m sorry Chi” He laughs, his hands massaging Chi’s ass

“You’re not forgiven.” He says it with a smile because he couldn’t stay mad at Erik if he tried

“why you smiling then?” Erik keeps rubbing on him, and smacks his ass again before letting him go. “give me a kiss before you get ready”

“You can kiss my ass.”

“Okay, turn around then”

Erik’s bold ass would actually kiss his ass too, “I’m gonna go get ready. and im not bringing you anything back”

“You could at least bring me a breadstick or somethin.”

“Imma bring you a napkin.”

“Chi ima starve”

“Since you obviously know how to use a phone, you can order something.”

“Chi come on bring me something back. i know you ain’t gon stay the whole time. i’ll give you my order and you can bring it back.”

Chi doesn’t say anything, just gets ready in silence. Erik smirks watching his man get dressed.

Chi ends up bringing something back for Erik an hour later, “always asking for shit”

“love you too baby”


	34. Chapter 34

60 please💘?  
Bryson invites Erik and Chi over while he has to watch his nephew, and he has to leave for a minute so he asks the boys to watch him while he leaves. As soon as Bryson walks out the door tears well up in his tiny eyes and the waterworks start.  
Next thing you know he is wailing at the top of his lungs and both chi and Erik are standing there, wondering how to calm him down.  
Erik goes to pick him up but nephew isn’t having it. Erik hands him over to Chi “he wants you”  
Chi is flabbergasted. “Nigga, what the hell.”  
“Shh don’t cuss in front of the baby.”  
“man he wants Bryson, not me”  
“ain’t you good with kids?” Chi looks up at Erik and shakes his head. “Who said that? I don’t watch kids”  
“Just take him. Please.” Erik says, wanting it to stop.  
Chi holds his hands out and takes the one year old. He holds him at arms length.  
He holds him, rocking him back and forth. When that doesn’t work he hands him right back to Erik “You try”  
Erik takes the baby back and hold him like Chi was and begins rocking him. He starts singing to him.  
Erik has the lil baby in his arms and he’s singing drop it like it’s hot, pretending to drop him and he starts laughing and calming down.  
Chi stares at Erik in astonishment and half disbelief. He shakes his head and is filled with warmth at the sight of Erik’s crazy ass really crip walking with a baby.  
And then it slips on out. “You’re going to be a great dad.”  
“we’re going to be great dads, but thank you baby”  
the baby falls asleep and Erik and Chi are just staring at him in wonder. “I can’t wait to have one of these one day,” Erik says dreamily.  
Chi looks over to him and nods. Bryson comes back and sees his nephew sleeping “sooo how was he?”  
Erik and Chi share a look “He was just fine.”  
“Good cause i forgot to tell y’all niggas he cries, a lot”  
“You stay forgetting shit, dumb ass nigga.” Chi throws a pillow at Bryson’s head  
“Hey, at least y’all got him calm. It’s hard for anyone to get him to stop crying. What did y’all do?”  
“Erik sang to him which made him laugh and calmed him down. after that he fell asleep”  
“sang…. to him?”  
“You sing?”  
“fuck no”  
“So….what’d you do?”  
“I rapped ‘Drop It Like It’s Hot’”  
Bryson starts laughing before he sees the look on Erik’s face “Oh, you serious?”  
“he’s serious” Chi answers.  
“He’s was out like a light.” Erik says with a big smile on his face  
“this nigga think he special cause he got him to go to sleep” Bryson’s lowkey jealous.  
“Want me to show you how to crip walk? That’s helps him to sleep too.”


	35. Chapter 35

Erik walks in with his hood on, dreads in his hand like Jayden Smith at the Met Gala, handing them over to Chi wrapped in a bow to hold them together.  
Chi looks at Erik anxiously, “Did you do something different with your hair?” After getting only a smirk in response, Chi said, “Take off your hood, Erik.”  
Erik takes his hood off and smiles.  
The hair cut, the smile….Chi don’t know what to do.  
Chi’s standing there with his mouth wide open, damn near drooling.  
“You might wanna close that mouth before I put something in it.”  
Chi closes his mouth quickly, but he was close just dropping to his knees and having Erik fulfill his threat. He gulps. “Uh wh-why did you cut it off?”  
Erik can see the effect he’s having on Chi. He steps closer, voice dropping a couple octaves “you like it?”  
Chi can’t even form words. He just lets out something that sounds like a mix between “mmhmm” and a moan  
“Y-Yea. Yes. I like it. You look nice.”  
“Just nice?” erik smirks  
“Real nice?” Chi squeaks out


	36. Chapter 36

“Nigga, what do you have on and why”, Chi questions Erik as he walks out of the bathroom to see Erik dressed for their sports dinner.  
“It’s a suit.”  
“It’s a disgrace.”  
Chi gives Erik a real hard look, “nigga take it off and try again”  
“Don’t hate. I look fly nigga”  
“You look like a burnt orange. E, quit playing and change, we gotta leave soon” Chi lays across the bed, staring at Erik.  
“I’m ready to leave, you’re the one that’s playing.”  
“You wear that ugly ass thing out the house and you aint gettin any tonight.” Erik shakes his head and looks at Chi with an irritated expression.  
“nigga get dressed so we can leave”  
“i’m not getting dressed til you change” Chi points to Erik’s closet.  
Erik smack his lips, “Why you gotta be difficult? I look fine, let’s go.”  
“can you change for me? please” Chi looks up to Erik as he sits up on the bed in his basketball shorts.  
Erik lets out a big sigh before he caves in, “Fine, but I’m gonna wear it eventually.”  
“no you’re not. i’m throwing that ugly ass thing out.”  
“You can’t just let me shine?”  
“you not shining in that”  
Erik makes his way to closer and grabs enough suit before heading into the bathroom grumbling “I thought we were supposed to lift each other up and shit. But I can’t go out in my fly ass suit?”  
“i’m not going anywhere with you if you wear that ugly ass shit”  
“Aight. I’m changing so you can shut the fuck up,” Erik shouts from the bathroom, lowkey hurt because he thought he was lookin like a snack.  
“thank you Daka” Chi chimes back, smiling to himself. He comes out in an all black suit. Lookin fine as hell. Chi can’t help but give him the once over “you so damn fine when you not wearing tacky ass suits” Chi looks him up and down, licking his lips.  
“When are you gonna get dressed Mr. “I don’t want my man to be great”?”  
“Now” Chi gets up and kisses Erik’s cheek. He already knows what he’s wearing so he doesn’t take long to get dressed  
Once Chi’s dressed he’s ready to leave and Erik is in love all over again. “Look at you tryna match my fly” Erik jokes.


	37. Chapter 37

168: “ You’re in trouble now. ”  
smutty* 

Chi starts poking him, joking about something they are watching. Erik squirms away from the pokes.  
“Are you ticklish?” Chi asks  
“No..maybe i just don’t like you poking me” erik answers. Chi ain’t convinced.  
“So if I were to do this…” chi starts tickling under Erik’s ribcage. Erik immediately starts laughing and squirming. “Chi…come on stop…”  
Chi does the opposite. He keeps going. “Thought you weren’t ticklish? Hmm?”  
Erik breaks away from Chi’s grasp rolling over until he’s straddling Chi, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head.  
“You’re in trouble now.”  
Erik’s holding Chi’s hand with one of his. “Keep em there.” He makes his way down Chi’s body, mouth trailing after his hands.  
Chi’s moaning softly as Erik keeps kissing on him. Erik gets to Chi’s hips and nips at his hipbones, knowing that that’s one of Chi’s sensitive spots. Chi squirms around and Erik holds him still.  
“I told you to stop and you wanted to act like you aint wanna listen. I got your hard headed ass, don’t worry.”  
He slowly slips Chi’s basketball shorts off of his hips and leaves kisses all on his thighs, taking a good amount of time on the inside of them. Erik’s putting his mouth everywhere but the place that Chi wants it. He is teasing the hell out of Chi. Payback.  
Chi’s whimpering, “Please, baby, stop playin.”  
“Nah.”  
Erik is teasing the fuck out of him.  
When he finally does turn his attention to Chi’s dick, Chi is damn near ready to start begging.  
“Please, baby. I’ll listen next time. I promise”  
Chi’s whimpering and moaning and Erik smirks as he kisses on Chi’s tip.  
“You learned your lesson?”  
“Yes”  
“You gon listen to daddy?”  
“Yes, nigga!”  
Erik licks up and down Chi’s shaft before taking him in his mouth. Chi’s back arches off the bed feeling Erik’s warm mouth around him. Erik’s moaning on Chi’s dick and Chi’s trembling. His grip in Erik’s hair is tight as fuck and the only thing stopping Erik from cumming right along with Chi. Erik could get off on Chi’s moans if need be.  
Erik’s stroking himself through his sweats, timing the strokes of his hand with the bob of his head. He’s groaning, his strokes get faster and faster. He tightens his throat around Chi’s dick.  
That takes chi over the edge. He lets out a loud moan as he comes, Erik’s swallowing everything he gives him. When Chi can somewhat collect himself, he can see that Erik is still stroking himself, watching Chi fall apart.  
“I want it. Give it to me babe”  
Erik knows what he’s asking for. He pulls off Chi’s dick, crawling up until he is straddling Chi’s chest. He continues stroking his dick, pushing himself towards his orgasm, eyes locked with Chi’s. Chi opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, ready.  
When Erik cums, a majority of it lands on Chi’s neck, chest area and some landing on Chi’s mouth. Chi eagerly licks it up. Not wasting a drop. Erik gives Chi a kiss, tasting himself on Chi’s lips and Chi tasting himself on Erik’s.  
It’s strangely sensual. Its almost dizzying to both of them. Being able to taste themselves on the other’s lips. They continue kissing until the have to breathe. When they pull away, they are looking at each other with so much love it’s almost gross if it wasn’t so sweet.  
Chi cracks a satisfied smile, “Im gonna tickle yo ass more often if this is the punishment I get”


End file.
